


The new Vanguard

by AJ_Cooper



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, My titan is the new leader of the Vanguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Cooper/pseuds/AJ_Cooper
Summary: In a time where reforms were no longer needed, Kaliko (My Titan) is more than shocked that Zavala's giving her his old position. Why her, she'd never know. Now that she's in command, she needs to rebuild the city her way, from the ground up. The old members of the Vanguard do nothing, knowing that they made the right choice. From alliances with the Hive to becoming the emperor of the Cabal Empire, there's nothing that won't stand in Kaliko's way from reuniting the lost frontier.
Relationships: Amanda Holliday/Original Female Character(s), Amanda Holliday/Sloane, Female Guardian/Suraya Hawthorne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

"Rise and shine, Guardian," Diablo announced. Kaliko groaned, her arm over her eyes. The Little Light shook his shell in exasperation and glided over to the window. "Guess its the hard way, then" he whispered. Without warning, he opened the windows in one fluid motion.

Kaliko yelled out a yelp and fell off her bed. Diablo glided over to her and phased her armor on. The young wolf gave her Ghost a traitorous look, before standing. Opening her palm, the Little Light looked back at her with innocence.

"The Vanguard wishes to see us," Diablo said. Kaliko nodded and walked towards the Command Room of the Tower. When she got there, she was surprised to see Ah'knon, Spider's representative. Sloane was there, as well as Saladin, Ashton Bray, Amanda Holliday, Osiris.

"Ah, Guardian. Thank you for coming" Zavala shot Kaliko an apologetic smile, before turning his attention to the rest of the room. "As you know, Cayde was killed by Uldren Sov years ago. While most of you fear for what is coming, I foresee it as a way of what the Traveler's giving us, is that we need a new Vanguard" The Titan Vanguard looked at each and everyone who was present, letting the notion sink in.

"Is that why my young wolf is here?" Saladin inquired. If Zavala gave Kaliko his position, it would make the obvious choice. After all, she was their protege from the beginning. After she was resurrected near the Cosmodome, the legends of her killing actual Gods rang proud and true throughout their home's surface.

"Yes. It is imperative we do so, knowing of the legends and the accomplishments that our Guardian has all but demonstrated, makes her ideal for Zavala's position" Ikora answered. The former Warlock Commander nodded in understanding, crossing his arms.

"What?" Kaliko yelped. "You want me to be the new Vanguard's leader?" she asked, frantically looking around the table.

"It would make sense. I for one would follow her onto the battlefield wherever I'm needed any day" Sloane voiced, walking over to the young wolf and slapped her shoulder in appreciation.

"Rasputin wouldn't make sense of it since he's been fighting the Hive that's been on his doorstep since the first days of the Dark Age. But, once he learns of the legends, he'll stand by the Titan's side" Ashton replied. Unlike Zavala, Kaliko actually understood where Rasputin was coming from. After the death of Xol, the martian Worm God, Rasputin only trusted the young wolf.

"I am for one am interested in where she takes us. Against the Vex or the Taken, I'll stand by her when I see trouble" Osiris said. To know that the most powerful Warlock is standing beside Kaliko, almost gave the young wolf a heart attack.

"It's alright, Guardian. You've got us" Sloane reassured. Knowing her mother figure was right, Kaliko did her best to calm down. Once she was under control, she turned her attention to Zavala and Ikora. Giving them a hesitant nod, she was relieved that the older Vanguard members were nodding in approval.

"Then it's settled. The coronation will take place after sundown tomorrow" Zavala said. He then dismissed the room.

"The new leader of the Vanguard? Guardian, do you know what this means?" Diablo was silent throughout the whole ordeal.

Silently nodding her head, Kaliko walked back to her Quarters and laid back down again, not moving an inch. Diablo shut the blinds, knowing how tired he's Guardian was. Tomorrow would be an adventure, that much he knew.


	2. The Coronation

The following day, proved almost too much for the young wolf. Her armor was already phased on, the deep back shader only absorbed the light. She was a nervous wreck and Diablo could feel it.

" _ **Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You'll see**_ " Though her Ghost's words were supposed to be soothing, the young wolf wasn't calm.

" _What if I'm not as good as Zavala?_ " She asked the Ghost. Through their mental bond, she could feel the overwhelming pressure the Ghost was giving off.

" _ **Then why would he choose you, having Ikora back him up for it**_ _ **?**_ " Diablo was right, Kaliko thought. He was always right, no matter the situation. Though it pissed her off understandably, she wouldn't be here without his constant know-it-all sayings. She'd miss them.

Sighing, the young Titan walked out of the barracks and into the elevator, taking it all the way down. She was still nervous and too make matters worse, her fireteam gave her readable looks of understanding. Holy shit, tonight was going to be a long one.

* * *

Kaliko would admit, the ballroom was excellent to look at. The pristine marble floor, the crystal clear chandelier, it was breathtaking. On the stage were Amanda and Ashton. They were talking to an Exo. Walking up to them, she realized it wasn't any Exo.

"Rasputin! What are you doing here?" Kaliko smiled a toothy grin. The Exo smiled a little at the reaction. Grasping the young wolf's arm, he pulled her in for a hug, patting her back.

"Я пришла на твою коронацию. Аманда и Эш заполнили меня с необходимыми файлами, и я должен сказать, я более чем впечатлен(1)" The Exo spoke in old Russian, his raspy voice told years of neglect from the martian sands.

"Well, I'm glad you could make it. I'm nervous as hell about it" Kaliko spoke.

She was honest about it, the three on the stage knew it. Ash and Amanda agreed wordlessly.

"Well, let's not keep you. You've got very important people that would like to meet you" Ash smiled softly, putting a reassuring hand on Kaliko's shoulder.

The Titan nodded in silence and left, leaving behind three hushed people.

"Poor Kaliko. I know she could be the new Vanguard leader, but, still.." Amanda trailed off. Ash nodded in agreement. Rasputin just watched in silence.

* * *

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" The ballroom fell into an awaiting silence, as Zavala took his place on the stage. "As you all know, the old Vanguard had strived to protect the Last City and _all_ the refugees. He looked at the Clans with a side-glance, as most of the Guardians did as well.

"But at the light of Cayde's death, I've come to realize, there is a need for a new Vanguard. One that could continue on our mission, for both the city and our lost frontiers" He continued.

The audience nodded in agreement. They've also realized this and wondered who Zavala chose to be the new Vanguard's leader.

"In spite of this, I've chosen the new Leading Titan. You all know Kaliko, the famed Titan" As he spoke, he moved out of the way for the young Titan, who held worry and nervousness in her eyes.

Receiving a nod in comfort, Kaliko mustered up the courage and stood in front of the audience.

"Hello, I'm not typically used to the stage, and I don't think I was in my previous life either" The notion made the room chuckle.

Kaliko looked at Sloane, who offered her a thumbs up, telling her she was doing alright.

"But I am honored, to say the least, to be the new Vanguard's leader. To know I will do whatever it takes to make sure that every refugee is treated fairly is what I intend to do" The Titan finished, earning claps from the Guardians and from the few civilians that had enough Glimmer to attend.

With that, Kaliko walked off the stage and stood by Sloane's side. The Deputy Commander smiled reassuringly, silently telling the young wolf she did fine.

"Estoy sudando(2)" The young Titan complained. Sloane stifled a laugh and gave Kaliko a noogie.

"Dis goed. Wag net totdat jou basis is op Venus. Dit is fokken brutal(3)" She responded. Kaliko silently agreed, looking at Ikora with a respectful smile as she verbally renounced her position on the old Vanguard.

* * *

(1) Я пришла на твою коронацию. Аманда и Эш заполнили меня с необходимыми файлами, и я должен сказать, я более чем впечатлен - I came to your coronation. Amanda and Ash filled me in with the necessary files, and I must say, I am more than impressed

(2) Estoy sudando - I'm fucking sweating

(3) Dis goed. Wag net totdat jou basis is op Venus. Dit is fokken brutaal - It's fine. Just wait until your base is on Venus. That is fucking brutal


End file.
